El reencuentro
by amsp14
Summary: Severus Snape y Nymphadora Tonks se reencuentran en la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Precuela de Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia? Fic independiente: Feliz cumpleaños Snape!
1. Primer round

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola a todos y a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto. El presente fic es de celebración por los 500 reviews recibidos en "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" ¡Muchas gracias por su aceptación!_

_Es una _**historia independiente**_ de cualquier otra, pero ubicada en un período anterior al narrado en el fic mencionado anteriormente. Cuando comienza "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", ya ha pasado el quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts, pero este fic está ubicado al final de cuarto año, cuando Dumbledore reactiva la Orden del Fénix. Gracias Miss Andreina Snape por la idea, a mi también me entraban un poco de ganas de escribir un poco sobre estos momentos._

_El presente fic es solo una viñeta, o como se diría en otro ámbito, una escena suelta de las muchas que me imagino pudieron suceder cuando Severus Snape volvió a encontrarse con su ex alumna Nymphadora Tonks en la Orden del Fénix…_

Sin más preámbulos, lo que sucedió en… 

**El reencuentro**

_Primer round_

Una tarde del mes de agosto, un grupo de personas se reunían en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Esa tarde se celebraba la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix después del regreso de lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore, el anciano director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, había convocado a un grupo de magos en los que podía confiar. Su objetivo era formar un frente que le ayudara a luchar contra lord Voldemort y conseguir vencerlo definitivamente.

Para esta reunión había contado con la inapreciable ayuda de sus seres más allegados. El fugitivo Sirius Black había puesto a disposición de la Orden la mansión Black y todo lo que esta contenía. Remus Lupin, el licántropo que había sido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dos años antes, había fungido como mensajero para reclutar a los que consideraban más aptos para formar este grupo y la familia Weasley había sido de gran ayuda, pues sus hijos mayores y la pareja se habían encargado de hacer habitable la antigua casa en la que se encontraban, pues luego de muchos años de abandono, muchas criaturas mágicas se habían posesionado de ella.

Entre los convocados estaban también Alastor "Ojo loco" Moody, un viejo auror que había tenido problemas con los mortífagos el año trasanterior, algunos otros miembros del ministerio, que formaban parte del grupo sin conocimiento de sus superiores, magos y brujas que formaron parte de la primera Orden del Fénix y algunas personas más. Entre estas una extraña joven que tomaba el té sentada en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, su cabello era azul y sus ojos de un amarillo profundo. Hablaba animadamente con Molly Weasley y sus risas resonaban por toda la habitación.

En la biblioteca se encontraban Remus Lupin y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. Ambos estaban comentando sus planes inmediatos, el año lectivo acababa de terminar y Sirius se había trasladado de la casa de su amigo a la suya propia para preparar la llegada de la gente de la Orden con la ayuda de los Weasley y hasta ahora tenían oportunidad de sentarse a hablar.

Aun no habían llegado todos los citados para la reunión, pero poco a poco iban haciendo aparición todos los convocados. La mayoría de las personas se iban ubicando en el comedor de la mansión, ese era el lugar en que se reunirían y todos estaban muy ansiosos por escuchar lo que el anciano había programado para su titánica lucha.

Este era el panorama que reinaba en la casa cuando Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones del colegio Hogwarts, hizo su entrada. Debido a que había sido un espía desconocido para todos durante la primera guerra, Dumbledore le había permitido llegar por otro medio y hacer su entrada por la cocina de la casa. La principal razón de esto era que muchos de los miembros de la Orden no confiaban en él y el anciano quería hablar con todos antes de presentarlo como una de las piezas clave de su lucha.

Al ingresar él a la mansión, pudo ver como Molly Weasley salía de la cocina. Dentro de esa habitación solo se encontraba una extraña chica. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, hacía varios años que no lo veía… y ella había cambiado bastante, de hecho cambiaba a cada momento, pues era una metamorfomaga. Precisamente en ese momento, su cabello cambió a rosa y sus ojos a verde. El resultado fue extraordinario, tanto que sorprendió al profesor que entraba a la cocina.

"¡Qué demonios!" pensó el profesor. Su expresión de sorpresa pareció inquietar a la chica, cuyo rostro se sonrojó levemente. Ambos iban a decir algo cuando el hombre lobo hizo su aparición por la puerta que comunicaba al comedor…

– ¡Tonks! –exclamó al ver a la chica– estás tan bella como siempre… hace muchos años que no te veía… –aseguró.

– Gracias, Remus –dijo la chica levantándose para darle un abrazo al licántropo.

El profesor de pociones miraba la escena atónito… esa chica era su ex alumna, la chica más peligrosa que había conocido. Era capaz de hacer explotar hasta una tetera vacía, sus accidentes caseros eran legendarios en Hogwarts y él, una de sus muchas víctimas.

"¿Cómo puede saber si está hermosa si cambia constantemente?" se preguntó el profesor de pociones casi instantáneamente. Nuevamente iba a hacer una intervención cuando se escuchó la voz del director del colegio llamando a Remus al comedor. El hombre lobo se separó de su recién encontrada amiga y con una sonrisa salió por donde había entrado.

Nymphadora Tonks quedó de pie y mirando todos los rincones de la cocina. Por su mente pasó la idea de recoger su taza de té, pero al acercarse a la mesa, chocó con la silla y estuvo a punto de botar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Al enderezarse, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su ex profesor, y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió abiertamente.

– ¡Hola! Soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero todos me llaman Tonks¿no me recuerda? –dijo a modo de saludo y con una nueva sonrisa.

El profesor de pociones no supo qué responder. Estaba claro que ella sabía quién era él, sabía que era inolvidable para sus estudiantes y en su caso, ella había tenido bastantes castigos debido a su torpeza. Snape se limitó pues a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué sonreirá tanto?" se preguntó el profesor al ver que nuevamente la chica le sonreía. Definitivamente esa joven no se sentía intimidada por él… pero hubo algo más que lo impactó¿no se sorprendía ella de verlo allí?

"Si sonriera se vería atractivo…" pensaba la chica para sí misma. Cuando la joven estaba dispuesta a hacerle preguntas para obligarlo a dirigirle aunque fuera un insulto, la puerta de comunicación volvió a abrirse, pero ahora el que ingresó fue Sirius Black.

El dueño de la casa, estaba bastante más sonriente que su amigo Remus y al ver a su enemigo del colegio en la cocina con su prima, decidió hacer un poco de las suyas.

– ¡Primita¿qué haces aquí con este vampiro? –preguntó abrazándola– ¿ha intentado morderte? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

– No Black –le respondió Severus Snape a la vez que sentía renacer en su interior la aversión que sentía por Sirius Black– sangre emparentada con la tuya no me interesa –dijo sin importarle que la chica pudiera sentirse mal por eso.

– Creí que te gustaba la sangre limpia –le dijo Sirius acercándose a él– la mía es purísima… –le aseguró.

– La tuya sí –le dijo Snape acercándose a su vez, pero entonces señaló a Tonks– pero la de ella no.

Sirius Black sacó inmediatamente su varita y apuntó con ella al profesor de pociones. Por unos instantes, Tonks pensó en integrarse al intercambio de insultos que su primo y Snape habían iniciado, pero fue detenida por Albus Dumbledore que ingresó en la cocina en ese preciso momento, solicitando a todos los presentes, menos a Severus Snape que ingresaran a la reunión de la Orden.

La chica no pudo evitar molestarse por el comentario de su ex profesor. Desde sus años de colegio había odiado las diferencias que los magos tradicionalistas hacían de las personas solo por su linaje. Ella era hija de una bruja que pertenecía a la gran familia Black. Su madre, Andrómeda, era de sangre limpia, pues su familia no tenía integrantes no mágicos en ninguna de sus generaciones, pero Andrómeda se casó con un mago nacido de muggle, así que Nymphadora era lo que llamaban una sangre mezclada… Siempre le indignó que se catalogara a las personas por esa característica, pero le molestó aun más que lo hiciera Snape a la entrada de una reunión de personas que supuestamente no discriminaban por la pureza de la sangre.

º-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-º

Después de la reunión de la Orden, la mayoría de los presentes estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del espía, solo unos pocos conocían de su labor y estos lo habían averiguado muy poco tiempo antes.

Casi todos se habían reunido en la cocina para conversar, tomar un café y compartir un rato, ya que muchos debían ir lejos para cumplir las misiones que les habían encomendado.

Albus Dumbledore y Snape se habían quedado en la sala y hablaban de las labores que realizaría el espía. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Dumbledore insistió en que Snape se quedara un poco más en la casa, ya que creía que debía conocer mejor a sus compañeros de batalla. El profesor de pociones accedió a regañadientes y, para sus adentros, tomó la decisión de irse pronto y no permitirse un nuevo altercado con Black, menos si alguien más se veía implicado, tal como había sucedido con la joven Tonks.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, solo estaban en ella Arthur Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks. Esto era extraño, pues Sirius Black no debía salir de Grimmauld Place, pero la señora Weasley lo había llevado a su casa, junto con Remus Lupin, para que la ayudaran a alistar una serie de cosas que necesitaría ahora que se trasladaba definitivamente para la mansión Black.

– ¡Albus! – dijo el señor Weasley – tengo que comentarle un detalle sobre el Ministerio… –dijo el pelirrojo tomando al director del colegio por el brazo y saliendo con él rumbo a la biblioteca.

El director se dejó llevar por su amigo y juntos conversaban animadamente. En la cocina, Nymphadora Tonks miraba directamente el profesor de pociones y al ver su ceño fruncido, se había levantado de su asiento para salir de la habitación.

– Señorita Tonks… –había llamado el profesor de pociones.

Ella se había sorprendido, pero se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente.

– La pelea es solo con Black… – había declarado casi sin darse cuenta.

Ambos se miraron un instante. Ella le sonrió tímidamente en una muda aceptación de la disculpa tácita que él le había dado y lentamente él se volvió y salió de la casa silenciosamente.

º-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-º

_Bueno, espero que les gustara esta viñeta… a mi me hizo mucha gracia escribirla. El título de "primer round" surge de la idea de que sus encuentros siempre son un poco movidos y que representan una lucha constante._

_Quiero agradecerle a Sara Fénix Black por leerla y darme sus comentarios antes de su publicación¡gracias micifuz! _

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Ana María_


	2. Segundo round

**Advertencia**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro.

_Hola a todos y a todas las personas que estén leyendo esto. Primero había dicho que este fic era de un solo capítulo, pero en vista que hoy es el cumpleaños de Snape, que lo tenía escrito y que mi hermanita me presionó para que lo publicara… aquí lo tienen, es el segundo encuentro entre Snape y Tonks en la Orden del Fénix. Espero que les guste._

**Segundo round**

Severus Snape se encontraba solo en su laboratorio. Intentaba concentrarse para terminar una poción complicada que le había solicitado el señor Tenebroso. La poción en sí misma no era difícil, pero el ingrediente extra que debía agregarle para que sus efectos no fueran permanentes era de complicada utilización.

Ser espía era un verdadero problema. Cada vez que recibía una indicación para elaborar una poción, debía ingeniárselas para cumplir el encargo y además, no proporcionar al señor Oscuro precisamente lo que necesitaba.

En este caso, Dumbledore le había sugerido que agregara a la poción paralizante una especie de fecha de caducidad y esto era lo que intentaba hacer desde hacía mucho rato. En situaciones normales habría llevado a cabo esta labor en unas cuantas horas, pero ese día llevaba casi diecisiete horas de trabajo y no había conseguido el resultado deseado.

La principal razón de su desconcentración era la reunión de la Orden del Fénix que tendría lugar en la tarde–noche de ese día. Debía presentar un pequeño informe de su labor. Nunca había hecho algo así… durante la primera guerra, Snape informaba directamente al director, pero ahora, Dumbledore consideró que debía hablar con toda la Orden, pues era la mejor manera que veía para que se perdiera el temor y la desconfianza generalizados que se sentían en contra del profesor de pociones.

¿Tenía miedo de dar su informe¡No, nunca le tendría miedo a algo así… ciertamente esa situación no le quitaba ni un ápice el sueño, en realidad lo que lo tenía con la mente en otro lugar era la sonrisa de Nymphadora Tonks.

"¡Concéntrate!" se recriminaba constantemente; pero el recuerdo de la sonrisa que le brindara esa chica el día de la primera reunión, no lo dejaba en paz. "¿En qué demonios estás pensando Snape?" se repetía, pero no conseguía sacarla de su cabeza.

º-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-º

Aun faltaban veinte minutos para la reunión de la Orden del Fénix y el profesor de pociones ya se encontraba en la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Como era de su conocimiento los escándalos que provocaba la señora Black cada vez que alguien tenía la genial idea de tocar el timbre, decidió entrar por la cocina, tal como lo había hecho el día de la primera reunión de la Orden. Silenciosamente ingresó a la vivienda. Ahí, sentada en una de las sillas que acompañaban a la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba Nymphadora Tonks, la auror más torpe de la que tenía conocimiento y la única persona de la familia Black que no le provocaba repulsión. La chica estaba de medio lado y aun no se había percatado de su presencia, tenía toda su atención puesta en… Remus Lupin.

No podía negárselo, esa visión había sido un golpe para él… "¿Habrá algo entre ellos dos?" Fue extraño percatarse de que la respuesta a esa pregunta parecía ser importante… "¡En qué demonios estás pensando Severus Snape!" se recriminó bastante molesto. No podía permitirse semejantes debilidades, él no. Estaba muy ocupado con sus propios pensamientos para notarlo, pero unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraban con muchísima atención.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Severus? –preguntó el hombre lobo sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

Snape levantó la mirada rápidamente, pero antes de posarla en el licántropo, se encontró con los de Nymphadora Tonks. La chica apartó la mirada velozmente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Pero el profesor de pociones no pudo responder a la pregunta que le hiciera el hombre lobo, pues en ese momento ingresó Albus Dumbledore a la cocina.

– ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste Severus! –dijo el anciano acercándose a él y pasando su brazo por los hombros del espía– me gustaría que comentáramos los detalles de tu informe de hoy… –y sin percatarse de la mirada que el profesor había dirigido a la pareja de la cocina, se lo llevó a la biblioteca.

º-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-º

La reunión había sido bastante movida. Informes, misiones, planes… todo se había confabulado para que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tuvieran más trabajo que el que podía imaginar. El único que no tenía algo asignado era Sirius Black. Su condición de prófugo de la ley y el destino que le esperaba si era apresado, indicaban que la cautela era lo más adecuado; debido a esto debía quedarse en su casa… y esperar a la siguiente reunión.

El enojo del merodeador era bastante notable. Sobretodo si se toma en cuenta que los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape no la ayudaban en nada. En su deseo de estar solo, Black se había dirigido escaleras arriba y compartía su tiempo con el hipogrifo que le había ayudado en su escape de Hogwarts un año antes.

Mientras tanto, casi todos los miembros de la Orden ya se habían retirado (aun quedaban Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Snape). Incluso los Weasley se habían ido, pues deseaban estar en la Madriguera para la llegada de Charlie de Rumania. Por su parte, Remus estaba a punto de irse del cuartel. Solo unos detalles lo detenían: debía recomendarle a Tonks que levantara el ánimo de Sirius, recoger algunos artículos personales y comentar con Snape algunos detalles de adelantar la toma de la poción matalobos. Esto último se debía a que su misión lo obligaba a viajar a Francia en busca de antiguos aliados.

– No olvides ver que salga de ese cuarto y coma algo antes de que te vayas –le decía a la metamorfomaga antes de retirarse.

El profesor de pociones se acercaba a la puerta para irse cuando el hombre lobo lo detuvo.

– Severus, necesito hablar contigo… –al decir esto el espía se devolvió y, sin ninguna muestra de emoción, esperó a que el licántropo le hablara.

La pregunta era sencilla¿podría tomar la poción 24 horas antes de lo normal y esperar los mismos efectos? Los dos hombres se embarcaron en una discusión mientras la metamorfomaga subía y hablaba con su primo.

Tonks bajaba de hablar con Sirius y de encontrarse con Dumbledore cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta. Supuso que Snape se había ido, pero al llegar a la cocina lo vio recogiendo su capa y disponiéndose a salir.

– ¿Ya se va? –le preguntó impetuosamente. El profesor se sorprendió pues no la había escuchado bajar.

"¿Cómo puede bajar de forma tan silenciosa una mujer capaz de convertir cualquier circunstancia en una catástrofe?" se preguntó el espía.

– Sí –contestó lacónicamente.

– Pero usted no tiene ninguna misión urgente… –dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Y? –respondió "pero¿por qué se sonríe siempre?" se preguntó.

– Podría quedarse y tomar una taza de café –dijo la chica dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la alacena.

– No le veo el objetivo –le respondió.

Snape no tenía intenciones de quedarse más tiempo, ya esa chica le estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza. Pero ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

– Tal vez podríamos conversar, algunas personas acostumbran hacerlo –le dijo sin miramientos.

– Yo no soy de esas personas, no soy bueno para eso –le respondió sorprendiéndose a sí mismo "¿desde cuando soy tan amable?"– y ¡no me interesa hablar con usted! –dijo para no sentir que flaqueaba.

La chica se volteó y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

– Bueno, pero no diga que no lo invité…

Snape ya había tomado su capa y se disponía nuevamente a abandonar Grimmauld Place cuando ella hizo esa última intervención. Lentamente se volvió a mirarla, pero la chica buscaba frenéticamente en la alacena, aunque él ignoraba qué era aquello tan importante que se le había extraviado… "¿por qué no?" se preguntó entonces…

– ¿Y el café? –preguntó asombrando a la chica– Debí suponer que no era en serio…

– Es usted insoportable ¿sabe? –le había soltado ella volviéndose a verlo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios– el café instantáneo es horroroso…

El profesor de pociones la miró atónito. ¿La chica lo insultaba o estaba intentando tomarle el pelo? Cualquiera de las dos cosas lo dejaba perplejo…

– Es _muggle_… –dijo ella pensando que no había entendido lo del café instantáneo– es un invento para hacer café de una manera más rápida…

– Sé lo que es el café instantáneo –la interrumpió.

Adelantándose a la mesa, puso su capa sobre una silla. Estaba bastante sorprendido: nunca nadie le había dicho "insoportable" viéndolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios… esa variación no parecía desagradable después de todo.

– Ok –dijo ella.

Pero al intentar colocar la cafetera en el fuego, chocó con la puerta de la cocina, eso hubiera sido lo de menos, si no se hubiera llevado en banda un cuadro que cayó directo hacia los pies del espía. Por suerte, los reflejos de Snape eran bastante buenos y atajó el cuadro antes de que aplastara su pie izquierdo.

– Gracias –le dijo bastante sonrojada– lastimosamente esto es muy normal.

– Sí, lo sé… recuerdo perfectamente su época de estudiante…

– En serio –dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo– ¡creí que no se acordaba de mi!

"¿Por qué se alegra? Todo lo que recuerdo son accidentes ridículos que se sucedían unos a otros" se dijo el profesor mirándola curiosamente. Como no supo qué decirle, optó por el silencio, mismo que ella aprovechó para hacer el café.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, Nymphadora intentó servir dos tazas y llevarlas hasta la mesa. La primera parte de la operación fue todo un éxito y la intervención de Snape permitió que la segunda terminara casi sin contratiempos.

– Mejor yo lo sirvo –había dicho el profesor tomando las tazas de manos de la chica y depositándolas en la mesa.

Ambos se habían sentado ya a la mesa y tomaban sus tazas entre las manos. Fue extraño, pero ninguno de los dos hallaba que decir; pero entre ellos el silencio ya no era tan incómodo, aunque no se miraban mucho para que el otro no lo notara.

– ¿No hay estudiantes que debas molestar en Hogwarts? –dijo una voz que bajaba por las escaleras.

Tanto Snape como Tonks habían olvidado que Sirius Black estaba en el piso superior, así que ambos se sorprendieron de escucharlo precisamente en ese momento. Sirius no había visto más que a Snape y debido a su frustración por no poder salir de su casa, lo había tomado como su víctima más propicia.

– ¡Sirius! –le reprendió su prima a viva voz. Fue en ese momento que él se percató de la presencia de la hija de su prima.

– ¡Nymphadora!

– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que odio que me llames así!

– ¿Qué haces aquí con este? –le preguntó el merodeador, ignorando la última intervención de la chica.

– Estamos tomando café –dijo la chica, y para ese momento ya sus ojos echaban chispas.

– Pues podrías hacerlo en mejor compañía… –dijo Black encarándola.

Severus Snape iba a hacer su intervención cuando Albus Dumbledore hizo su entrada en la cocina.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirando a Nymphadora con una extraña sonrisa.

– Nada –respondió Sirius– es algo doméstico…

El profesor de pociones decidió que ese era el momento ideal para retirarse. Por alguna extraña razón no quería que las cosas se complicaran más y terminara él incluyendo a la chica en sus ataques, tal como había sucedido la vez anterior… Con un gesto de su cabeza se despidió de Dumbledore y de Tonks; miró fija y amenazadoramente a Black y se retiró.

– No te mezcles con él –dijo Sirius mirando a la chica fijamente– es peligroso…

– Ni siquiera mis padres me indican con quien puedo o no mezclarme –dijo la chica en un tono muy bajo de voz y sus ojos aun dejaban ver el enorme enojo que la embargaba– no te atrevas a hacerlo tú.

Rápidamente la chica tomó su capa y su varita y se retiró de la casa de su primo.

Sirius no salía de su asombro ¿habría algo de lo que no se había enterado? y para colmo, Albus no dejaba de esbozar esa extraña sonrisa. Bueno, todo se arreglaría cuando su primita se calmara… estaba seguro de eso. Ella era una niña aun y no comprendía lo peligroso que podía ser un exmortífago, pero ya lo comprendería. Él se encargaría de eso… o al menos ese era el plan…

º-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-ºº-.-º

_Bueno, eso fue todo… espero que les gustara. Sé que es solo una viñeta, pero bueno, lo interesante era ponerla el día del cumpleaños de Snape (según la página de JK Rowling)¡FELICIDADES!_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", ya comencé a escribir el capítulo que sigue, espero tenerlo listo pronto…_

_Ana María_


End file.
